Going Home To Yuki, Or Just Japan?
by MercuryAshlingPrincess
Summary: All Shuichi wanted, was to just to be home. Complete
1. Starting Home

_Hey Guys,_

_**Its Me Again!**_

I Would Have Posted This Sooner, But I Now Have A Job! **WOOT**!But Ya I'm Hoping To Make This A Long One, _**Chapter 2**_ Will Be _Comming Soon_, I Just Need To Start It. Lol. Key Word...START! Lol Sorry..Tooooo Much Pepsi...And Junk Food...I Should Really Cut Down.

Well I Won't Keep Those Of You That Actually Read These Little Messages Any Longer.

So On With The Show!

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Shuichi looked one last time around the small apartment, which was his home for the past two and a half years. Today, he would be leaving America to return home to Japan. The others of his band, had already departed for the airport earlier that day. The plane was full, so he decided to take the later plane. The others offered to stay back with him, but he refused with a smile and a wave of his hand. It gave him some time to be on his own and think.

Over the two years away from Japan, Shuichi had matured, both physically and mentally. But he was still his old hyper, bouncing off the walls, Shuichi that everyone loved. Just more patient and calm, still emotional, but was better at holding it in, and accepting if something didn't go the way he wanted.

And right now, as he inhaled a deep breath, all he wanted was for Yuki to forgive him. To feel his warm embrace, hell, even the smell of Yuki's brand of cigarette. All Shuichi wanted, was to just to be home.

Stepping backwards out of the apartment, he left the door open for the owner, then, luggage in hand, slowly made his way down the hall. He flicked on his MP3 Player, Theory of a Deadman-Santa Monica, blew lightly through the headphones, he started to hum along to the tune, shifting the bag on his back slightly.

At the end of the hall, Shuichi opened a door that led to the stairwell, he was on the seventh floor. There was an elevator, but today he just wanted things to go slower.

When he reached the main lobby area, he whipped out his cell phone and paged the limo driver that was driving him up too the airport. After dialing the number, he went to go put the cell phone back into its pouch on his hip, but his attention was caught by the floor-to-ceiling high mirror.

His reflection looking at him was basically the same old Shuichi, that had come to America those few years ago. With just a few new additions. His left ear now held two hooped earings, while the right held only one. His hair was still neon pink, with white tips and a few streaks, thanks to the hairstylist screwing up with the timing, but it actually looked really cool. His shoulders were a bit wider, and unseen to the eye, under all his clothes, was a now built body. Across the road was a Gym that everyone in the group went to every now and than, thank to the 'persuasion' from K.

He wore plane orange baggy shorts, and a blue sweater that read "I'm not strange. I'm eccentric."

Running his hand through his strawberry scented hair, Shuichi sighed, and walked through the double doors leading to the streets of downtown Seattle. Walking slightly to his left, he placed down his duffle bag and leaned up against the wall of the apartment.

Flicking off his music, Shuichi's turned his attention intently at the world going by around him. People chatting on cell phones, or talking to companions with them, lovers linked arms, families laughing about there day. Transportation of all kinds driving by, the occasional honking of car horns, or the sounds of breaks screeching to a sudden halt.

Shuichi had one thing on his mind as he watched all of this, _'Where are they all going?'_

Whenever he just stopped and looked around, he always wondered that. Where was everyone going in such a hurry? Where did they have to be? What are their lives like? What are they like? He always wondered about what other people were like.

The sound of a car honking twice brought him back to from his world. A sleek black limo sat waiting for him. Shuichi smirked, when he first arrived here the driver would always call him 'Sir', or 'Mr. Shindo', and he would also open the door for him or close it. For a while it was nice, but then after the fourth month passed, it got quite annoying. So he finally asked the driver to call him Shuichi, and to just let him open and close the door. The driver didn't seem to mind.

Picking up his duffle bag, Shuichi made it over to the limo. As he waked through the crowed of people, he could hear low whispers;

"Oh my god, isn't that Shuichi?"

"Look, look it's Shuichi!"

"Did you know that he's returning to Japan? He's been here for two years! Why not just stay and live here?"

At that Shuichi's step fumbled a bit, sure he had been here for a good two years, but it wasn't his home. Opening the door to the limo, he shoved his duffle bag in, and then followed it and closed the door.

Thirty minutes into the drive, Shuichi was already bored, and had gone through 2 cans of Coca-Cola. So he sat there, gazing intently on the moving cell phone in his hand. A rhythmic snapping sound, echoed throughout the limo as Shuichi kept flipping it open and close, open and close. The driver got fed up with it after a while and had asked Shuichi kindly to stop. Shuichi didn't, he was in his own little world once again. So the driver, after heaving an annoyed sigh, rolled up the, soundproof, tinted window that now separates the two of them.

Shuichi wasn't paying attention as he flipped his cell phone open and shut. But whenever he did open it, he would see the number one, which was the speed dial number for Yuki's own cell phone. Shuichi still recalled all of the times he had dialed that one number when he and the others first arrived…And all the times when his calls went unanswered…

He was pulled out of his world, when the car came to a sudden stop, causing him to slide forward, his seatbelt digging into his gut. Glancing out the window as he fixed the belt, he saw that they were now driving through a construction area. The airport visible in the distance.

Relaxing back into his seat, Shuichi once again returned his attention back to his phone. It had been almost 5 months since he last called Yuki.

'_One more wouldn't hurt.'_ He thought sadly, flipping open his phone and pressing number one. Before the phone even reached his ear, he could already ear it ringing. Every time the chime stopped, his heart stopped. Hoping to hear another male voice on the other end. But then, it would ring again, and he would let out the breath that would catch in his lungs.

What felt like an eternity later, Yuki's voice did come onto the phone.

'_This is Yuki, I'm not near my phone or I just don't want to take your call. Leave your name and number and I might get back to you.'_

His voice was followed shortly after by a 'Beep'.

Without even thinking, Shuichi said, "Hey Yuki…it's me…Um..I know I haven't called in a while, I hope you got my other messages and the parcel I sent a while back." He stopped not knowing what else to say.

"Umm…," he thought quickly trying to think of something to say. Then an idea came to him. If Yuki did want Shuichi to be with him, wouldn't he meet him at the airport when his plane landed in Japan?

"I don't yet have a ride from the airport when my plane lands, I was thinking that maybe you could come and get me. You don't have to though. I can just call Hiro or my mom…I just…miss you….I love you Yuki…"

The limo started to slow down, the front of the airport rushing by slowly. Closing his cell phone, Shuichi undid his seatbelt, grabbed his two bags, and got ready to get out of the car. When the car did come to a full stop, he pushed the door open and stepped out. The limo driver also stepped out to wish Shuichi a safe ride.

Making his way through the airport, Shuichi found the gate, machine the number on his ticket. Boarding, he walked though the crowded narrow hallway. His thoughts echoing off of the wall, but only his ears could hear them.

Minutes later, both his duffel bag, and knapsack were resting in the luggage cubbies above his seat. First class, K made sure that the band was given the best when it came to traveling. A glass of champagne rested lazily in Shuichis hand as he swirled it slightly. The swirling of the golden liquid matched the way his stomach felt, unsettled. Shuichi was nervous. He wanted, yet didn't want Yuki to be there. He was so confused.

A plane attendant walked up to the front of the compartment and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be taking of shortly. So we ask that you finish your drinks quickly and make sure that your seatbelts are fastened, and that anything loose is secured…."

She went on talking about all the safety regulations and everything else they were paid to say and do. Shuichi zoned her voice out of his mind. Chugging back his drink, he handed it to another attendant that was walking by. Looking out his window, he watched as the men below made a final check of the plane. His seatbelt had been long done up. And over the years of traveling on planes, he pretty much knew the safety rules off by heart.

The plane lurched forward, the ground below Shuichis eyes started going by slowly. Accelerating slow at first, but then started gaining more and more faster. Soon Shuichi felt the plane start to rise off of the ground, his ears already starting to pop with the change of air pressure.

Not too long afterwards, the attendant once again made her way to the front of the compartment, announcing that it was now safe for people to remove their seatbelts and wander freely if they liked to. And something about more champagne, which soon after the announcement, sat a glass of it, in Shuichis hand.

An hour later into the flight, Shuichi's attention was turned towards the window once again. Clouds started to fade, as he watched the sun in the distance start to lower itself into the sea. The golden colours of the sun reminding him of Yukis hair. Closing his eyes, he could almost feel the texture of it, and the smell of Yuki's shampoo.

Re-opening his eyes Shuichi thought back two and a half years, to the week before he left for America.

* * *

Well what'd you think? Ya I know, it's stupid that I don't have the second chapter ready right after this one so that it would catch you (the reader (s)) attention more. But hey I'm sorry and I am trying my best.

**Love To All**

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_

_P.S._ please click the little blue button with what you think. **_Reviews inspire me_**


	2. Flashback To The Week Before

**_Hey Guys!_**

I Had A Writters Inspiration So...**I WROTE**! I Had Already Alot Of This Story Done A Few Days Ago, And Then About Around...10:45pm I Had Inspiration To Write So Of Coure I Did. If I Went To Bed And Didn't Well Then It Would Have Been Longer Till You Guys Would Of Been Able To Read This.

Okay Earlier I Had Written Out This BlogStuff Here Already And At The Ending When I Was Just Finishing I Kinda Sorta Had A Stupid Moment. What Happens? I Push The Damn Extra Button! falls I'm Tired HaHa It's Like 11:37pm And I Have School Tommorow So I Am Off To Bed Once I Finishing Posting This.

Well Enough Talk, So Please...

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Shuichi held on for his life as Hiro maneuvered his motorcycle though the night covered streets of Japan. The meeting ran longer than expected. When it has finally ended at 11:30pm, everyone except Hiro, K, and Shuichi had left. It wasn't until 1:35 in the morning that they had left the office. 

Shuichi was ecstatic. Today was now officially Monday since it was 1:35am, and by this day next week, he and the others, would be on their way to America for a one and a half year tour.

Since it was so early in the morning, Shuichi decided to get a ride home with Hiro. He highly doubted that Yuki would come all the way down to pick him up at 1:30 in the morning.

Finally arriving at Shuichi's and Yuki's apartment complex, Shuichi glanced down at the time on his watch. 2:15am, looked back at him in neon pink letters. Getting off of the bike, Shuichi handed the spare helmet to Hiro and announced in a cheery, but obviously tired voice,

"Good morning!"

Hiros body shook slightly with a tired laugh, before finnaly turning the bike around and speeding out of the complex. As he reached the corner, Shuichi's voice echoed around the area,

"See you in a couple of hours!"

Shuichi waved his hand until Hiro had disappeared around the corner.

Humming lightly to himself, and stifling back a yawn, Shuichi made his way into the building, and waited for the elevator doors to open.

As he waited, he started tipping first to one side then the other. Playing with the reflection that was on the silver doors. Then he glanced up at the mirror above his head, his reflection smiling tiredly back at him.

His attire consisted of a tight, baby blue, v-neck shirt - that had a cherry blossom design going from the bottom of the front left side, around to the back against his shoulder blades, and loose black pants. On his feet he wore knee high, metallic baby blue, boots that, also, had a black cherry blossom design snaking up the sides.

After five minutes of standing there, gaze now focused on the elevator doors, but not hearing movement behind them, Shuichi glanced down to his right. His sleepy eyes opening slightly with laughter as he realized something.

"Baka!" Laughing to himself, Shuichi pushed the "Up" button, on the wall beside the elevator. Not long after pushing the button, movement behind the silver doors could be heard. Finally, the silver doors parted open, revealing a bright lighted compartment, and more silver walls.

Walking in, Shuichi pushed the button that would take him to his floor, watching the doors close, he pressed his body up against the side wall. The same wall that Yuki had pressed him up against when he had first kissed Shuichi.

Smiling tiredly, Shuichi recalled that night in his mind.

Minutes later, which actually felt like seconds to Shuichi, the elevator dinged, and the doors reopened, revealing a dimly lit hallway.

Shuichi pushed himself off of the wall, he walked out of the elevator, and started towards his and Yuki's apartment door. Hands searching all over his tightly clothed body for his keys, praying he didn't neglect to bring them with him. He soon found them in his left pant pocket.

Just as he was about to place the key into the lock, Shuichi noticed that the door, was slightly open. Slowly bringing his hand up Shuichi, pushed lightly on the wood, and held his breath as it slowly swung open.

What was revealed to him, made his heart stop, and for his exhausted body to wake up.

There was a jacket, not his nor Yuki's, forgotten in a heap on the floor, as was a pair of small shoes, too small for either Yuki or Shuichi's feet.

Cautiously, Shuichi took a tentative step inside, his breath still caught in his throat, but still came out in very small tiny amounts. His lungs were burning but for some reason he wasn't able to breathe normally, he was scared at what he would find if he went further into the quiet apartment.

He didn't want to go any further into the apartment, but his feet kept walking. The hall light was off, but there was light coming from both the bedroom and Yuki's work room. Licking his dry lips, Shuichi continued on, first passing by the bedroom, glancing in. Nothing. Next was the computer room. As he neared it, he could hear a slight movement, then the sound of glass crashing to the ground. Picking up the pace a little, he stopped at the door.

Once he looked in he froze. There was Ayaka and Yuki. Ayaka was laying on the floor, shirt half way off, and her skirt laying a few feet to the side. Yuki was standing above her, his pants unzipped, and his shirt ripped down the front. His glass ash tray lay in pieces on the ground.

At the sound of movement from the work room door, Yuki glanced up from Ayaka, and froze.

"Shuichi…" he whispered.

Not wanting to see or hear anything else, Shuichi turned around and bolted it down the hall and out of the apartment. Not wanting to take the time with the elevator, Shuichi ran towards the stairwell door.

Bursting through it, he ran down the many flights of steps, nearly falling twice from the speed he was running at and also his shoe attire.

Jumping down the remaining few steps, Shuichi froze as he heard a door bang open above him. Glancing up he came face to face with Yuki, who was hanging over the railing looking down at him from flights up.

"Shuichi, wait please. Let me explain!" Yuki rushed, turning to go down the stairs that Shuichi had just himself gone down not that long ago.

"No…" Shuichi cried softly, but loud enough that Yuki could still hear.

Yuki looked down at him, eyes wide. Shaking his head, Shuichi turned and ran out of the stairwell, then out of the apartment.

Not caring where he went, Shuichi kept running. His lungs burnt with every breath he dragged in. His legs were screaming at the pain the boots were causing. And his heart was breaking with what he had seen.

Images kept pouring into his mind. Good and bad. All going back to what he had seen tonight.

Finally Shuichi started to slow down. His body shaking from exhaust, he collapsed against a wall trying to calm his body down. Bringing his legs up, he wrapped his arms around them. Then buried his head on his knees.

Minutes passed, but it felt like hours, Shuichi looked at the environment around him. He knew exactly where he was, the park where he had first met Yuki was maybe five minute walk from where he sat.

Suddenly Shuichi's cell phone went off, the sound of _'Blind Game Again'_, echoing around him. Pulling it out of his pocket, Shuichi looked down at the caller ID. Hiro's name glowed brightly on the small screen.

Flipping open the phone, Shuichi brought it to his ear.

"H-Hai?" he whispered.

"Shuichi? Have you seen Ayaka? There's a note saying that she was going to go over there and see Yuki." Hiro asked.

Those few words did it, Shuichi dropped the phone as tears flowed down his cheeks in a rush. His body shaking uncontrollably. His sobs echoed down the empty road, no one heard them but himself.

* * *

Well There It Is, The Next Chapter Is Comming Soon.  
But Right Now I'm Off To Bed I'm Really Tired, And Theres School Tommorow...Ahh! And A BloodTest, Damn I Forgot About That.  
It Was My Older Brothers B-Day Today And We (The Famliy) Went And Sawy A Movie

So What'd You Think?

**_Love_**

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	3. Flashback To 6 Days Before

_Hey Guys!_

I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update! Please don't hate me _-tear-_  
I Actually started this the day after I updated the last chapter but I knew that you would want something longer than the last chapter to I tried!  
Also! The ending took me forever!

Its mothers day today and I have been typing this story, well the ending of it, since...maby 6ish, just after I got my dinner mmmm fish n chips. But anyways its 10:37pm now and I am exhausted!

Lol I won't keep you anylonger, so please...

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Shuichi felt guilt and anger rise in his body, his champagne was long ago finished, the glass taken away. Running a hand over his face, then through his hair Shuichi sighed. Remembering that night he walked into his and Yuki's apartment to see Ayaka on the floor with Yuki above her...Their clothing attire... Shuichis fist clenched tightly with the memory, before he sighed again and leaned back in his seat. It was still a good long ride home to Japan and he was already starting to feel tired. 

As he started to drift off, the memories from the day after the Apartment incident filled his mind...

* * *

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll_

_todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero_

_Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll_

_itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

Shuichi rolled over on the bed he was laying in, his cell phone ringing the tune for 'Blind Game Again', echoing around the room.

Snapping awake when the song was starting to repeat again, Shuichi sat up as if woken by a nightmare. His surroundings were not of the one of his and Yuki's room. The room was smaller, and smelt highly of dust.

Then every thing that happened the previous night came rushing into his mind...

_Yuki, Ayaka, Hiro's call...Then he also remembered finally getting up off the ground and walking away. His cell phone, which he had picked up off of the ground beside him, kept ringing every so often. Each time the caller ID either said, Yuki or Hiro._

_Finally after an hour of walking, the cell phone had stopped ringing, and Shuichi had stumbled upon a small motel. After waking up the owner, and filling out all of the paperwork for the night, Shuichi had made his way to the room given to him. _

_Once inside, he locked the door, then walked over to the bed. Removing his boots, he sat them neatly beside each other on the floor beside the bed. The bed wasn't all that comfy but, it was better then nothing, and the sheets looked clean enough. _

_Removing his shirt, Shuichi crawled under the covers, and instantly fell into a troubled sleep._

His cell phone stopped singing, but as Shuichi was running a hand through his untamed hair, it started up again.

Picking it up off of the bed beside him he looked at the small screen. A big bold letter **K** stood out on the screen. Whispering a soft curse Shuichi flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear, not able to say even a greeting before K's voice burst from the phone,

"Where the hell are you! Everyone's worried! We've been leaving messages upon messages but you haven't responded once! You were supposed to be here at 7 am! It's now 3 in the bloody afternoon! We've been calling you cell phone all morning! Hiro is here flipping out, Yuki just left to go look for you again, what the hell is going on? Hiro will you shut up!"

Shuichi could hear Hiro mumbling non-stop behind K's voice, then the sound of K's pistol being fired echoed from the phone, which caused Shuichi to pull it away from his ear.

Slowly he returned the phone to his ear, the sound of K's heavy breathing and whimpering in the back round was all he could hear. Then once again K ask, "Shuichi where are you?"

Shuichi went to speak, but his throat felt blocked. Clearing it, he whispered with a croak, "I'm in a motel. I don't know where exactly." As he said this he laid back down and curled into a ball, he knew that K probably was aware at what took place last night, and he hoped that K wouldn't start yelling at him again.

He heard K sigh, and he knew from being around the trigger crazy blonde, that he was pinching the brim of his nose, or aiming his gun at one of the band members.

"Shuich-" K's voice was cut off as the sound of a door being slammed echoed from the phone. Yuki's voice following shortly after.

"Have you gotten a hold of him yet?" Shuichi heard the worry in Yuki's voice, but just from hearing him, caused fresh tears to come to his eyes. Quickly he flipped the phone shut as he heard K say his name again.

Pushing the blankets off of him, he went to the bathroom, quickly fixing his hair, and then washing his face, he glared sadly at the image in the mirror. He knew that he should give Yuki a chance to explain, like he had wanted to last night in the stairwell, but Shuichi just needed a little space to calm down from what he had seen.

Returning to the bedroom, he quickly pulled his boots back on, and pushed his pant legs overtop of them. Grabbing his cell phone, and room key, Shuichi made his way back to the main office. After giving the owner the key, he started out towards the main road.

From the looks of it, he wasn't that far from the Office, so he started in that direction. Wanting to be in familiar surroundings before deciding on what to do next.

As he was nearing a crosswalk, his phone started going off once again. Taking it out of his pocket, he glanced down at the screen. **'Yuki'**

Debating on whether or not to respond to it, Shuichi slowly lifted it up higher and flipped it open, then he brought it level to his ear. The sound of Yuki's quiet breathing blowing into the phone was all Shuichi could hear.

Shu? Shuichi where are you, please talk to me I know you picked up." Yuki's worried voice echoed throughout Shuichis ear, as he tried to think of something to say.

"I…I'm okay Yuki…I'm just taking a walk." He responded quietly, not noticing the black car pulling up against the curb behind him a few meters.

"Please Shuichi let me explain what happened last night. I swear to you nothing happened, you know that I would never do that. Please just let me talk?" Yuki's pleading voice pulled at Shuichis heart. He never begged like this unless it was serious, which of course the situation was.

Plopping down on the curb, Shuichi put his head on his knees, and ran his free hand through his hair, then let it rest on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry for running off Yuki…I just needed some space to cool off and I think I still do." Shuichi mumbled, a stray tear sliding down his cheek, only to disappear on the corner of his lip.

The black car's engine went off, and the drivers side door opened up. Shuichi didn't notice it.

A blond haired figure then rose from the car, dressed in blue jeans, black and white running shoes, and a black poets shirt. He wore black sunglasses over his eyes, and held a cell phone to his ear. Quietly he made his way over to where Shuichi sat on the curb, so as the pink haired singer would not get startled right away.

"Going for a walk? I was scared after you left last night, and I couldn't find you. No one knew where you were!" Shuichi heard Yuki inhale deeply, before he continued, "Shuichi please get off of the curb and talk to me, we can go to the park to talk, or anywhere you want. Please?"

Jumping up Shuichi turned around to face the blond haired diver. "Yuki…" he whispered, taking a slight step back out of shock.

Yuki closed his cell phone and made his way over towards Shuichi, removing his glasses in the process. When he reached Shuichi's side, he held out his hand to help his pink haired lover up. Shuichi looked from Yuki's eyes, to his hand. Then he too closed his cell phone, then reached up to take Yukis outstretched hand.

Pulling Shuichi to his feet, Yuki pulled the pink haired boy into a tight embrace. "Don't you ever run off like that again, you don't know how scared I was." Shuichi heard Yuki mumble into his hair. He then led Shuichi towards his car, walking him to the passenger side then got in on the drivers side.

Once both doors were closed, Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the back of his neck, and pulled him towards himself. Meeting him in the middle. Their lips locked, Yuki nibbled lightly on Shuichi's bottom lip, which Shuichi responded to by opening his mouth a bit, giving Yuki room to explore. Their tongues battling, revealing their love for each other, and revealing the stress that was created last night.

After a few moments, Shuichi pulled away from Yuki, who still had a hold on the back of Shuichi's neck. Resting their foreheads together, Yuki looked into Shuichis eyes and breathed, "Lets got home and talk, okay?"

Not wanting to be at the apartments, but now wanting more than anything to hear what Yuki had to say, Shuichi nodded his head. Reluctantly pulling away from Shuichi, Yuki fastened his seatbelt and started up the car. Shuichi mimicked Yuki and also fastened his seatbelt.

Once the _'click' _came from the seatbelt echoed throughout the car, Yuki put the car into drive, and sped down the road.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived in their apartment complex. Driving to the garage, Yuki pushed a button on the top of the inside of the car, and they then waited as the doors opened. Once the doors were opened wide enough, Yuki drove down the ramp inside, and then towards his personal parking spot.

The car shut off, and then the sound of the car doors opening and closing echoed throughout the garage.

Yuki walked Shuichi too the elevator, his arm wrapped protectively around the younger bys shoulders. Shuichi kept his face down, he didn't have anything on his mind, but he still felt weighed down.

Later they arrived in their apartment, Yuki went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, Shuichi took a seat on the arm chair, closest to the balcony. Yuki took the couch.

Silence filled the apartment, which soon started to get on Shuichi's nerves. Finally he announced that he was going to go take a quick shower, and a clean set of clothes on.

Standing in the shower, Shuichi allowed the hot water to pour down his bare body. The steam filling the shower stall around him. His right arm braced against the wall as he leaned slightly on it, letting the hot water to bead down his face, brushing it away from his eyes every now and then.

15 minutes later, Shuichi walked out of the washroom with a towel around his shoulders . He ran a side of the towel through is hair to dry it as he walked back into the living room. He was now dressed in a loose pair of black silk short, and a loose white tank top.

Walking into the living room, Shuichi looked around for Yuki, only to find his empty forgotten beer can on the coffee table. The sound of clicking coming from behind him, made him turn on his heel and walk towards Yuki's work room. Stopping at the door, he leaned against the frame, his gaze not on the blonde, but on the floor by the desk.

The glass ash tray had been cleaned up, but the memory of what took place there the previous night still remained.

Shuichi didn't notice when the clicking stopped, nor did he feel the eyes watching him from across the room.

Yuki held a cigarette in his hand, watching Shuichi gaze blindly at the floor. He knew that Shuichi was recalling what he saw last night. For he too was remembering what happened from his point of view.

"I want to know the truth about what I saw Yuki." Shuichi broke the silence between the two, not looking up from his gaze on the floor.

Tapping his cigarette over his spare ash tray, Yuki sat further back in his chair. Thinking over what to say.

Sighing, Shuichi shifted his weight onto his other foot, his hair, still damp, hung in front of his eyes, clinging to his forehead and around his ears.

Sighing Yuki leaned forward and braced his elbows onto his knees, his free hand he ran through his hair. Looking up at Shuichi he said, "Alright, but as you probably already know you're not going to like it." Inhaling deeply he started, "I was in here working…"

_Yuki sat at his computer desk in the dark, the only light coming from the glow on the computer screen. He was once again having a slow writing process, not sure what to write next for the ending chapter to his latest novel. On the bottom right corner of his computer screen, read **1:59am**. _

'_That little brat better not be expecting me to pick him up from work.' Yuki thought as he sat back in his chair, reaching for his packet of cigarettes. As he brought one to his mouth, ready to light it, the sound of the front door opening slowly yet not closing, reached his ears._

'_Who the hell is walking in here so damn early, there's no way that, that's Shuichi.' Yuki thought as he rose from his seat. Cigarette in hand._

_Shuichi always was loud when he arrived home, unless Yuki was angry at him for something that he did wrong. Which he wasn't. _

_Yuki walked out of his computer room, and into the living room. No one was there, and the main light was still off, the only light coming from above the stove in the kitchen, a lamp by the couch, and the glow from the dimly lit hall outside the apartment. But there was something different in the room. A coat lay on the floor by the front door, as did a pair of small shoes._

_Raising his eyebrows slightly, Yuki turned slowly, and braced himself., He wandered back down the hall, this time stopping off at the bedroom. Slowly he took a step inside, reaching his arm to the side and flicking on the light. Once it came on he blinked from the brightness, his eyes widening with what he saw._

_Laying across his and Shuichi's bed, in a very tempting pose, lay Ayaka. She wore a buttoned up white shirt, with a knee length blue skirt. _

_Sitting up slightly she said, in a low seductive voice, "Yuki…?" Moving her legs slightly, she caused her skirt to rise a little, showing a bit of her thigh. _

_Growing slightly angered, Yuki walked over to Ayaka, grabbed her by her upper arm and started pulling her out of the room. Along the way he growled, "Get the hell out of here Ayaka, and go home."_

_Ayaka pulled out of his grasp, and then wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck, pushing him into the wall. "Please Yuki? Neither Hiro or Shuichi are home. What they don't know can't hurt them."_

_Yuki didn't respond, his attention was on getting Ayaka out of his and Shuichi's apartment, before his pink lover arrived home and got the wrong idea. Right now he was trying to push Ayaka away from his body, without burning her with his cigarette. _

_He finally managed to get her off of him, and ordered, "Ayaka get out now, before I throw you out. You know that **I Do Not Love You**. I love Shuichi." Both of them froze at his last phrase. _

_Ayaka started to shake her head, "No Yuki, you can't. He doesn't deserve someone like you, he is nothing but a boy. He acts like a child! How can you love someone like that?" She screeched, before inhaling deeply before saying softer, " I know that you don't Yuki."_

_Yuki remained quiet, still shocked by his own words. Running a hand through his Yuki walked into his computer room, taking another drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the glass ash tray that sat beside his laptop. Then he sat down in his computer chair._

_Ayaka followed quietly behind him, watching Yuki's every move. After he sat down in his chair, she waited for him to look up at her. When he did, they didn't break eye contact. Slowly, Ayaka walked in, she stopped only when she stood in front of Yuki. So close that their legs touched. Yuki broke eye contact with her, then allowed his eyes to roam over her body. _

_Then he brought his arms up, to try and push her away from him. But his body's desire, started to win. He knew that he should just push her away, and throw her out, but somehow his hands wouldn't move from her waist._

_Next thing Yuki knew, Ayaka was straddling him, her lips pressed hard against his own. He started to respond to the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Ayaka access, which she greedily took. Yuki's arms now encircled her body, pulling her closer to him. Slowly he reached one hand up into her hair, the other slowly started to undo the buttons of her shirt. _

_He felt, more than heard, Ayaka sigh in pleasure, both victoriously and sexually, as he felt her fingers working on his pants._

_It was that sigh, that broke Yuki out of his trance. Images of him and Shuichi, started to flash in his mind. Their first kiss, stood out from the rest._

_Hastily, Yuki rose onto his feet, causing Ayaka to throw her arms back, and fall to the floor. Her right arm brushing against the glass ash tray on her way down, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter. Her left arm, she reached out to grab Yuki with, only succeeding in grabbing the front of his shirt, tearing it down the center. _

_Movement and a small sound, caused Yuki to glance up from Ayaka to the room door. His body freezing in shock. There at the door stood Shuichi, who's gaze was focused first on Ayaka, but slowly rose to Yuki. _

"_Shuichi…" Yuki whispered, taking a small step forward._

_He then watched and heard, as Shuichi turned and ran down the hall, then out of the apartment. Jumping over Ayaka's body, Yuki tore after Shuichi, ignoring Ayaka's frantic calls._

"_No, no, no, no, no." Yuki whispered in a low growl, as he ran into the dimly lit hall, watching as the stairwell door slammed shut. As he neared closer to the door, Yuki could hear Shuichi's feet pounding down the steps. Just as he touched the door, they stopped. Throwing the door open, Yuki stumbled into the railing. Glancing over it, he made eye contact with Shuichi._

"_Shuichi, wait please. Let me explain!" Yuki cried in a rush, turning to go down the steps that Shuichi had just ran down himself. But he froze as he heard Shuichi softly whisper, "No…"_

_Yuki turned back to look at him, eyes wide. He watched as Shuichi shook his head before turning his back to Yuki and running out of the stairwell._

_Numbly, Yuki slowly returned to his and Shuichis apartment. Once he walked inside, he saw Ayaka sitting on the couch. _

_She watched him walk in, and rose when he stopped. Walking over to him, she reached out her arms to embrace him. Only to find herself once again falling to the ground, her cheek screaming in a low throb. _

"_Yuki?" she whimpered._

"_Get the hell out of here, I don't want to see you anywhere near me or Shuichi ever again." Yuki growled, his body clearly shaking in anger._

_In fear and lost hope, Ayaka, quickly scrambled to her feet, gathering her coat while she did. As she was putting on her shoes, she looked over at Yuki and said in a low cool voice, with a slight tremble, "Do you really think he'll come back to you after what he saw? I love you Yuki, please just give me a chan-" _

"_**OUT!**", Yuki cut her off as he pointed at the door. Ayaka finally listened and obeyed what Yuki said. It wasn't until the soft 'click' of the door, that Yuki collapsed onto the floor. His body shaking from what had just happened._

Shuichi remained standing at the door, a stray tear gliding down his cheek as he listed to Yuki finish his story. He had slid down the doorframe and now rested on the floor. He felt numb listening to what Yuki had said. He was torn between feeling happy, sad, confused, and angry. His heart still trying to process everything Yuki had just confessed to him.

One part of it kept ringing in his mind though, and anger rose through him. Looking up from his place on the floor, Shuichi stated in a choked voice, "You responded to her."

"What?" Yuki asked confused.

"You kissed her back, you touched her. You responded to her Yuki…" Shuichi replied, another tear running slowly down his heated skin.

Shuichi watched as Yuki opened his mouth, only to close it after nothing came out.

In a low pleading voice, Shuichi begged, "Please, Yuki tell me."

Yuki ran a shaky hand through his hair and responded, "I'm sorry Shuichi, I don't know what happened, and you don't know how much I wish I could turn back time and change what you saw." Getting up from where he sat, Yuki made his way over to Shuichi, and crouched down in front of him.

Reaching out his hand, Yuki cupped Shuichi's face, "Please Shuichi, I swear it will never happen again."

Looking up into Yuki's eyes, Shuichi stated in a low, shaky whisper, "Can you swear to never again hurt me?"

Yuki shuffled back a little, confused and shocked at Shuichi's wise choice of words. Looking down and sighing, Yuki asked, "Could you at least give me another chance? Please?"

Looking away from his blonde haired lover, Shuichi mumbled, "Yes."

Rising to his feet, Yuki reached his hand down to Shuichi, who slowly took it, not meeting Yuki's intent and sad gaze. Together they walked towards their room, Yuki making sure all of the extra lights were off.

Later that night they laid together on the bed, both laying on their sides. Their clothes lay forgotten on the floor beside the bed.

Yuki had finally managed to fall asleep, his arm laced around Shuichis waits. Keeping the smaller boy close to him.

Shuichi on the other hand, remained awake, his own hand laced in that of Yukis free one. It was almost close to dawn by the time sleep had finally came to Shuichi. But not before he let out a quiet sob, which didn't go unnoticed by Yuki. Who now laid awake, holding onto his troubled lover.

* * *

Shuichi was snapped out of his thoughts, when an announcement came on. Singnaling that the plane would be making a pit stop in some city, Shuichi didn't catch the name, nor did he care. 

All he cared for was getting home.

* * *

Well? What you guys think of this chapter? I hope its not bad _-prays-_  
Please review with what you think!

Hopefully I can get the next chapter updated **_ASAP!_**

**Love**

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	4. Flashback To 5 Days Before

_Hey Guys_

I have been working on this for...maby 5 hours straight. Of course I took breaks though. _-holds up tea cup-_ I've had at least 3 of these, but for that i blame my dad. He's more obsessed with the stuff than I am.

Okay the next chapter is goign to be **_SHORT_** im sorry but it will, you may understand why at the ending of this chapter here. But ya, I should have it up tonight or tommorow mornign whichever comes first I guess.

Man I started off looking at a blank canvas, and then everything just started to flow. At first it didn't but then, it just kept comming. I love it when that happens!

But I shall not keep you guys any longer. So...

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Shuichi looked out the plane window. The pilot, co-pilot and numerous others had started to smell gas, which, after they landed and got everyone off the plane, was found out to be a burst in one of the pipes for the gas tank. Something like that. 

So, the airport they were currently at, told all of the passengers that everyone would soon be on their way again once they got a spare plane ready, and fueled.

Once they got one ready, all the cargo was unloaded from the other plane, and put onto the new one. Which was actually much bigger then the other one.

Shuichi watched as the ground beneath the plane started rushing by, just like the first time they took off from the last airport. But this time, he could only see the ground from the flashing lights of the plane, and the glow of the light from the airport.

Rain had started to pour once they were about ready to take off, which almost delayed the plane from leaving the airport.

Leaning his head against the thick glass, Shuichi watched the rain hit the window. Quietly, so as to not disturb, or attract the attention of those around him, he started to sing a song he learned shortly after he arrived in America.

"_I can see  
When you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?_

Late at night  
Things I thought I put behind me  
Haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape  
Now once it sets its eyes on you  
But I won't run,  
Have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground

It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer  
Into my world

I can feel  
That it's time for me to face it  
Can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run,  
There's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_I won't give up  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will…_

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground……."

_

* * *

_

Shuichi awoke to a silent apartment, turning over he noticed that Yuki was no longer in the bed. Their clothes from last night were also no longer on the floor. Sitting up, Shuichi held onto the blanket around his waist. His eyes coming more into focus of the room. Looking around, he then noticed a note on the bedroom door.

Rising to his feet, pulling the blanket with him, Shuichi went over and stood in front of the door. A white piece of paper stuck onto the door with a strip of tape greeted him, along with a message;

_Shuichi,_

_Gone out, should be home in a few hours. Hiro keeps calling, I got fed up and left the phone on so as no one could call. I talked to K, he wants you to call him when you wake up._

_-Yuki_

After reading it over, Shuichi opened the room door, and walked into the hall. The first and only sound, besides his feet shuffling and blanket sliding on the floor, was the phone beeping. Telling those that could hear it, that it had to be hung up.

Walking over to it, Shuichi did that, noticing on the answering machine that there was about 11 new messages. All of which had been called within ten minuets. Curious, Shuichi pressed the play button.

"_First Message"_

"_**Shuichi? It's Hiro. Look I know Yuki put the phone off of the hook, but please, please, please, let you hear this and pick up the phone. I heard from Yuki what happened, and I really need to talk to you….-sigh-..Please just call me back when you get this okay?"**_

Hiros voice stopped at the _'beep', _only to be followed by another message from him;

"_Second Message"_

"_**Shuichi? Come on you have to be awake! Call me."**_

It went on like that for about four more messages before finally a new voice appeared;

"_**Hey Shuichi, it's K. Hiro walked in a few minutes ago, and since then he's been trying to get a hold of you. It started to get annoying so we confiscated his cell phone, and until further notice he is banned from all of the office phones as well. I also talked to Yuki this morning, I would like it if you gave me a call so that we can talk about the tour. Or you could just come in, it doesn't matter."**_

Shuichi then heard the sound of Hiro talking in the back round, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. But then the sound of K's pistol going off silenced him, but caused the other group members to start yelling at K.

"**_Just call me okay?"_** _–beep-_

The next two messages were from Yukis publisher, who left a death threat in the first one, and then sounded as if she were having an emotional breakdown in the second one.

The one that came after that one was from Yuki himself;

_**"Hey, I'm just calling to say that I'm going to be longer than planned. I may not be home till sometime this afternoon. Don't forget to call K." **–beep-_

Thinking that the next message would probably be like the last ones, Shuichi turned and started towards the bedroom to get changed. Just as he walked into it, the last message echoed throughout the apartment. But it wasn't anyone's voice from the band, Yuki, or Yuki's publisher. Now it Ayakas voice that echoed.

Stepping back out of the bedroom, Shuichi looked at the machine as Ayaka talked;

"**_Yuki I couldn't get you on you're cell, I got a busy signal. I just wanted to make sure that we were meeting at the Coffee shop you mentioned this morning. But, I guess I'll just go there and wait for you. I'll try your cell again."_** _–beep-_

Shuichi quickly walked over to the answering machine, and looked at the date and time that Ayakas message was sent. It was sent that morning, and only 2 hours ago.

Trying to remain calm, Shuichi walked back into the bedroom, throwing the blanket onto the bed. Pulling a pair of dark blue silk boxers out of his dresser, he stepped into them, as he opened other dresser drawers, and even the closet door.

From one of the drawers he pulled out a black muscle tank top that had a metallic silver cross printed on the front, it made it look as if he wore the cross around his neck and had it resting over top of his shirt.

From the closet he pulled out a sleeveless black leather jacket, and a pair of dark baggy pants. After dressing, and finding a pair of Yuki's black sock, Shuichi went to the washroom, did his business, then brushed his hair till it was neat and had a shine to it.

Returning to the bedroom, Shuichi grabbed his cell phone, keys, and his jacket. Returning to the living room, he put on a pair of black running shoes.

Minutes later he was walking out of the apartment complex, and into the streets of Japan, a pair of silver and black glasses covered his eyes as he made his way down to the bus stop. Just as he reached it, the but stopped beside him, Ayaka's message on the answering machine ringing over and over again in his mind.

Digging his hands into his coat pockets, he clenched them into fists. He took a seat at the back of the buss, away from everyone else.

After a few minutes of driving through the city, Shuichi flipped open his phone, and dialed K's cell number.

"Talk to me," K's tired voice answered after a few rings, he was probably tired because of Hiro, or from putting together the tour and everything involved in it.

"Hey, it's me. I'm on my way over there now, I should be there in," Shuichi looked out the window at the surroundings, "I would say about ten minutes. I'm about three blocks away now."

"Alright, and don't worry about getting swamped by Hiro. The guys took him to get something to drink. He didn't get any sleep last night, and he's really upset over the whole ordeal. And finding out that Ayaka did that, well lets just say that he's going be down for a while." K responded, the sound of paper rustling in the back round, as well as a TV or a radio.

Nodding his head, Shuichi closed his cell phone, and waited for his stop to come.

Fifteen minutes later, Shuichi walked inside the meeting room. The only one inside was K, who was at the moment on the phone talking to someone about flight arrangements.

Sitting down in a chair across from K, Shuichi, waited for his gun crazy friend to get off of the phone. He then folded his arms onto the desk, placing his head down onto them. Shuichi let his mind wander as to why Yuki would go and meet Ayaka after everything that happened just two days ago.

The next thing he knew, K was calling his name, bringing his head up, then sitting back, Shuichi asked, "Yea?"

Sighing K repeated what he had asked, "I said, are you okay? You were clenching your fists kinda tight there."

Shuichi removed his glasses and threw them onto the table, before looking up at the ceiling above him. Focusing his eyes onto one of the many bullet holes in the ceiling.

"He's meeting up with her today, I don't know what time though." He mumbled, flicking his eyes to another hole in the ceiling, a bigger one then the last.

"What?" Was the confused response from the long blonde haired gun man beside him.

Looking over ay K, Shuichi choked out everything that Ayaka had said in the message on the answering machine this morning, and that Yuki was not home when he woke up. At the end, Shuichi had gone through numerous tissues, and had a headache from the stress.

K had moved from his seat, over to the window, which overlooked a good portion of the city.

After a few moments of silence, with an occasional sniffle from Shuichi, K finally turned around and faced the pink haired singer.

"You need to do something about this Shuichi, I know it's hard for you but…you have to make a decision. If Yuki is cheating on you with Ayaka, and if he even lied to you about the other night. You have to do something." He said sternly, folding his arms across his chest.

Shuichi nodded without looking up at him, then he clearing his throat he asked, "What time does our flight leave on Monday?"

"We need to be at the airport by noon. It'll be taking off at 2:05pm sharp." K responded, his eyes closed as he did so, going over it in his mind so that he was correct.

Once again Shuichi nodded his head, then rose to his feet and walked over to the window that K was standing beside. "So do I basically just need to pack the usual, toothbrush, hairbrush, underwear, etc.?" he mumbled, watching an ambulance zoom by below him in the streets.

"Basically, but to make it easier, I got Sakano to make up a list for everyone. But obviously we'll be buying more stuff or whatever else comes up when we're gone." K walked over to the desk and flipped open a folder, pushing aside as few documents, he pulled out a sheet of paper, which he then handed over to Shuichi.

"Now go home, eat, start packing, go shopping for stuff to bring along, I don't care. Just don't let the whole Yuki thing to get to you alright?" K ordered, looking down his nose at Shuichis smaller form.

Pulling on a smile, Shuichi nodded his head, thanked K and promised to call him later on.

Back on the bus, now heading towards his and Yuki's apartment, Shuichi read over the list that Sakano made up.

After going down the list, and coming to the conclusion that he and the others would most likely buy their wardrobes when they get settled in America, Shuichi glanced out the window. The bus was just passing a row of diners and small shops, nothing new. People walking by, going into shops, coming out. But then the bus passed by a certain diner, that made Shuichi take a second glance at. His heart stopping briefly.

There in Coral Café sat Yuki and Ayaka. Both of which sitting and talking, well from what Shuichi saw, Ayaka was the one talking.

Then just as fast as he saw them, the bus passed further by, preventing him from seeing anything else. Sitting further back into his seat, Shuichi put a hand over his face, swallowing back a sob, his teeth clenched, his arms shaking from how tense his body was.

Minutes later, his bus arrived at his stop, once the doors opened, Shuichi jumped off of it, and started down towards his house. First starting off as a quick stride, but slowly grew into a full out run. He hastily brushed a tear off of his cheek, as he dodged pedestrians.

Turning on his foot, he ran up to the apartment. Inside he took the stairs up to his floor. Still going at the pace he had been using since he got off of the bus.

Unlocking his and Yuki's apartment door, Shuichi rushed in and went straight to the bedroom, laying the list of items onto the bed, Shuichi crouched down and pulled out the suitcase that rested under it.

Throwing the suitcase onto the bed, Shuichi quickly skimmed over the first two things on the list, **Underwear** and **Pajamas**. Turning, he went over to his drawers and took out five pairs of underwear, and three of his four pairs of pajamas. Refolding them, after he had snatched them out of the drawers, he put them neatly into the suitcase. Before returning to the list again, and then to the drawers or to his closet.

He repeated this for about ten or fifteen minutes, double checking that he had everything. He would get his toothbrush and other small things like that the morning that he would leave.

The sound of the front door opening made Shuichi jump.

"Shuichi?" Yuki's voice rang out from the front door.

Quickly closing the suitcase, Shuichi shoved it back under the bed, then tidied up the mess he made in the closet and of his dresser. He was just closing his sock drawer when Yuki walked into their room.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked as he walked over to Shuichi, taking hold of his shoulders and kissing his neck.

Thinking quick, Shuichi responded in a cheery voice, "Just making sure I have enough stuff for the tour, two years means a lot of clothes. I think I might go shopping tomorrow for some more."

Nuzzling Shuichi's neck, Yuki mumbled an agreement then asked, "What day are you leaving?"

"Tuesday night…" Shuichi lied to Yuki, looking down at the floor.

Nodding his head, Yuki released Shuichi and walked into the hallway. "I should be home before you leave then."

Turning, Shuichi looked after Yuki, then followed him into the hall. Yuki wasn't to be seen. Walking further down, and into the living room, Shuichi saw his blonde lover in the kitchen, leaning inside the fridge.

"What do you mean, 'I should be home before you leave?'" Shuichi asked, curious as to what Yuki had planned.

"I need to bring my publisher my latest creation. You know how she gets." Yuki stated, pulling a beer out of the fridge.

Shuichi was confused. Yuki's publisher live on the other side of town then them. All Yuki had to do was drive down to her place drop it off, and let her do her business.

As if reading his mind, Yuki said, "She's out of town. Up at her cottage, where she is holding a meeting for a few of us. I should be home Monday night."

Nodding his head, Shuichi walked into the kitchen and around Yuki. He started to search for something to eat.

Reaching for a cup of vegetable flavored ramen, Yuki suggested, "How about we go out tomorrow, for the day? I'm leaving early Friday morning, it's a long drive."

Shuichi nodded his head, knowing that Yuki was watching him. Then he started the tasks of preparing his vegetable flavored ramen.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think?

I hope it flowed good, Oh and the song is called **Stand My Ground** by **Within Temptation**. I was listening to it when I was trying to think of what to write, and it helped me out a bit. I'm not sure though that it fits the story, well I think it kinda does. But I do hope that it worked.

Sorry if I son't respond to everyones reviews, I do try, but when i go to type them I don't know exactly how to thank them...**SO!** Thank you guys for you're support and your curiosity, etc! They keep me going and inspire memore than music does. So Once again thanks! _-hugz-_

_**Love**_

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	5. Flashback To 4 Days Before

_Hey Guys!_

Ya I Know I Just Poseted The Last Chapter Like...Well Less then 10min ago or somethign like that. But I thought, _'Okay, This chapter I wasn't going to go into detail with, cuz it's not that big of a chapter, so I'll type it up quick and then get started on the next one.'_

**I keep having ideas flow into my mind like a stream flowing into a river, it just keeps expanding, growing!**

So please...

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

That night, Shuichi went to bed early, only to lay there motionless but wide awake. A few hours later he was joined by Yuki, who thought that Shuichi was asleep. Shuichi listened to Yuki as he got ready for bed. Then felt as the bed shifted under Yuki's weight. He then felt the blondes arms wrap over his stomach and pull him closer.

Hours later into the night, both figures were asleep.

* * *

"Shuichi, come on Shuichi wake up."

Shuichi rolled over on the bed, and grabbed onto his pillow. The voice in the back round, slowly becoming louder as he started to wake up more and more.

Then he felt a pressure on his back, the hand started to push Shuichi back and forth. Trying to stir the boy from his slumber.

Moaning, Shuichi rose onto his knees, his pillow clutched in his hand. Looking up he met Yuki's intense gaze, before looking down at the clock beside the bed. Red neon lights blinked the time at him. 12:45pm.

"Hurry up and get ready to go. That is if you still want to." Yuki said, as he planted as kiss on Shuichi's cheek. Then he turned and walked out of the room, the sound of the coffee machine could be faintly heard.

Sighing, Shuichi watched as Yuki walked away. Usually he would be jumping for joy at the thought of spending the day with his blonde lover. But after yesterday he was starting to feel more convinced that Yuki no longer cared for him. And that he now wanted Ayaka.

But none the less, Shuichi rose sleepily to his feet, and got ready for his and Yuki's day out.

Knowing that tomorrow morning Yuki would be gone, and that today would be the last Shuichi would see of the author for two years.

Yuki believed that Shuichi was leaving on Tuesday for the airport when it was really Monday. Yuki would arrive home Monday night to a quiet apartment, and a note that Shuichi planned on writing to him.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it, I know short _Shhhhh._ Lol

Hopefully tommorow or in two days I shall have the next one or two chapters up!

so right now it is...9:52 pm and I am off to start the next chapter.

Goodnight to all!

_**Love**_

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_

Oh ya, **Yaoi fans**, I'm one too, **BUT**, I am not yet ready to start writting what some of you guys want to have me and many others write. I _greatly apologise_. Also my dad kinda knows that I'm writting for ffnet so I kinda sorta gotta watch out with what I write, he read one of my reiviews when I went to go make tea, and it mentioned yaoi. Im so happy he didn't ask that would have been interesting. **HaHa.**


	6. Flashback To 3 Days Before

_Hey Guys!_

Well here's Chapter 6, it took me a while but here it is!  
I noticed that chapter 4 and 5 came so fast together that not many people read 4 due to possible confusion.

Well I hope you guys enjoy this!  
I actaully almost have chapter 7 done and chapter 8 I hope to start soon.

So please...

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Shuichi looked out the window of his plane, Japan had just came into view, and in about an hour or two, the plane would be landing at the airport. Taking a deep breath to attempt to settle his nerves, Shuichi turned his attention to the movie screen at the front of the compartment. It looked to be some kind of romance/action movie, there was a lot of explosions and car chases, and make out scenes.

The flight attendant said that the name of it was Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

'If I wasn't so nervous right now, I'd probably enjoy it.' Shuichi thought with a sigh, subconsciously looking once again out the window. Growling slightly to himself, frustrated with how tense he was, Shuichi forced the curtain down over the window.

Trying in vain not to think about Yuki, but failing miserably.

* * *

On Friday morning, Shuichi awoke to an empty bed and an empty apartment. Looking at the time, it read 7:45am. Yuki must have either just left or, had gotten up earlier. 

Turning from his side, onto his back, Shuichi stared at the ceiling. The past week should have been enjoyable, with tears only caused by having to be pushed so far away from Yuki. Instead the week had been miserable, tense, and Shuichi to cry tears of a cracking heart.

Even though he and Yuki did have a good time yesterday, the fact that Shuichi was losing hope in their relationship kept on growing.

But yesterdays events did bring a small smile to the corner of Shuichis lips. Yuki had first taken Shuichi to the movies, then out to dinner, and to finish it off they went for a walk through the park where they first met. When they got home, Shuichi allowed Yuki to push him up against the kitchen counter, then the corner of the couch, then their bedroom door. All of which in an unbroken and heated kiss.

Just not with the usual amount of electricity between them.

'_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll  
todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero  
Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase'_

Groaning in slight annoyance, Shuichi searched the bedside table for his cell phone. Which wasn't to be found. Sitting up, he heard the music coming from his pants, that laid several feet away on a pile on the floor.

Jumping too his feet, Shuichi walked over to his pants and picked them up. The music getting louder and louder.

Finally he pulled it out of one of the pockets. Looking down at the screen it read, _'Hiro'._

Flipping it open Shuichi said, "Hello Hiro."

"It was quiet for a few breaths until Hiro finally responded, "Hey Shuichi, did I wake you up?"

Falling back onto the bed, as Hiro spoke, Shuichi mumbled, "No I was up, but you did make me get out of bed and search for the phone."

"Hn'," was Hiro's response, it sounded like a small laugh. "Are you coming to the dinner tonight?"

Raising himself up onto his arms, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed, Shuichi asked, "What dinner?"

"The one that K forgot to tell you about." Hiro replied.

Looking up at the ceiling, Shuichi said, "Ya sure, where and when?"

The rustling of paper was the response. K must have given Hiro his list of items as well. "Uhhh…..It's at some restaurant that I won't even attempt saying. And we have to be there for….five thirty. If you want I'll pick you up."

Nodding his head, Shuichi said, "Sounds good, I'll see you around five."

Shuichi heard Hiro sigh before saying, "I'm really sorry for everything that happened. I really didn't know"

The pink haired singer sat there in silence for a minute, then he started to laugh, which probably confused Hiro. "Hiro, I don't blame you for what went on between Ayaka and Hiro. I believe that you didn't know, and you don't need to apologize."

Hiro let out a long low sigh, "How'd you take it?"

"How'd you?" was Shuichi's response, not thinking before he said it.

"Ya…I'll see you tonight." Finished Hiro, his voice followed shortly after by a _–click-,_ then silence.

Flipping his phone shut, Shuichi rose to his feet, and walked bare to the bathroom, turning on the shower, he allowed it to heat up before stepping in. After washing his hair and body, Shuichi sat on the floor of the shower, and allowed the hot water to rain down on his body.

Twenty minutes later, Shuichi was sitting on the living room couch, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. His body clothed in a red t-shirt and black baggy shorts. He had a pen in one hand, a notepad resting on the coffee table in front of him.

After an hour of just sitting there, with only the words _'Dear Yuki'_ written on the pad of paper, Shuichi got up from his position on the couch. Stretching the kinks out of his back, he went over to the window and looked outside. It was still quite early, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

He knew that he would write Yuki a letter, but at the moment he needed something else to occupy his mind. Like ice cream or shopping or music….

"That's what I'll do!" he yelled to himself, punching a fist into the air as he did so.

Preparing quickly, Shuichi made his way out of the apartment building and down to the new strip mall down the street.

After arriving, his first destination was the music store. He wanted to try to get used to some of the types of music he may be listening to in America.

He was in the music store for a good two and a half hours. It would only of been two, but the manager of the store wanted to take Shuichi's photo, then get it autographed. So now he left, with his picture and signature on the wall behind the cash register, and a two small bags full of new CD's.

His small new collection consisted of a variety of styles. Five of the various CD's he got were - Within Temptation, Greenday, Reba McEntire, Rascal Flatts, and Tori Amos.

As Shuichi passed by a clothing store, he happened to glance in at the manikins, that wore a few of what the store had to give. One manikin caught his eye the most though. It's faceless body wore tight, yet loose, black slacks, with a red see-through tank top. Over that was a long sleeved, silk, black button up shirt, that had two red rose designs in front of the left shoulder. Beside the manikin, sitting on a stand, was a plain pair of shiny black dress shoes (that could even pass for running shoes).

Amazed by the style of the outfit, Shuichi then turned and walked back to the front doors of the clothing department. The soft music of wind chimes greeting him as he walked inside. Allowing the employees to know that they had a new customer.

After glancing around, Shuichi noticed that he couldn't see what it was he was looking for. So he went to one of the workers for help.

"Umm…excuse me? I don't see the black and red outfit that's in the window, anywhere here in the store." Shuichi asked one of the female workers. Her hair was black with two blue streaks in the front. And by the looks of it, she was expecting a child.

Looking up at Shuichi, acknowledging him, from where she worked, Maggie (as said on her nametag), then looked over at the front window at he outfit Shuichi asked about.

"Oh, that was actually not selling, so we didn't call in for an extra order of it. That is actually the only set we have." She said as she walked over towards it, Shuichi following closely behind. "If you like, you can try on what we have here on display, and if it fits you could buy it. Or you could place an order for another set." She suggested, looking over at Shuichi for a response.

"Oh, I'd like to try it on thanks," Shuichi blurted out, looking over the back of the manikin's size. It looked to be about the same height as himself, but since their was a floor level difference, it was hard to tell.

Thirty minutes later, Shuichi walked out of the clothing department with a bag holding onto his new clothes. The outfit had fit him perfectly, and as he was about to check out of the store, a few shirts had caught his eye. So he purchased those as well.

Now for his final destination, the Ice Cream Shop. Stepping inside the small corner store, Shuichi was surrounded by the light cold smells of the ice cream, the cool atmosphere causing slight goose bumps on his arms. The warm aroma of waffle cones thick in the air.

This was the kind of atmosphere he could be around for hours, not too strong, nice, cool, and relaxed.

Quickly he placed his order. One scoop strawberry, one scoop chocolate. Both piled in a waffle cone. A small chocolate was placed on the top, that was the first to go, as Shuichi paid for his sweet treat.

Later on he sat in his and Yuki's apartment, his new CD's packed away in his duffel bag, which he moved all of his clothes too. The last time he used a suitcase when he went flying, the airport people put it on the wrong plane, and basically Shuichi never saw it again. This time he planned on keeping his property in a close range.

His new shirts also were packed away nicely in the duffel bag, while his new outfit lay across the bed, just waiting to be worn. Which Shuichi planned on doing for dinner tonight.

So once again Shuichi sat in front of the pad of paper with his pencil in his hand, the near finished ice cream cone in his other hand.

Still though, nothing came to his mind to write. Frustrated, he finished his sweet treat, then went to the bedroom to rest for a while. His shopping, even though small, made him quite tired.

Moving his new outfit, to the edge of the bed, Shuichi pulled the covers back slightly, just enough to crawl under. Once he was, he pulled the cover up to his cheek, and curled into a ball.

* * *

The plane jerked suddenly, causing a little commotion with a lot of the passengers. Looking around, Shuichi watched as the flight attendants walked back and forth from the compartment to the both they use to prepare beverages, food, talk to pilots, etc. 

From what he heard from a few of the attendants, they were flying through a storm cloud.

Opening the curtain, Shuichi saw nothing but the night sky, the lights of Japan below, and of course clouds. Every now and then he would see a flash of lightning in the distance.

Sighing Shuichi, turned his attention to the seat beside him. Resting there was his back pack. Opening it, he shuffled past random items, and a sweater, until he finally located his MP3 Player.

* * *

"Shuichi, come on wake up. K wants us at the restaurant in 20minutes." 

Hiros voice swam through Shuichi's ear and into his subconscious. Moaning, Shuichi cracked open an eye, Hiro's lower torso coming into view.

Mumbling, Shuichi announced," Hiro….You're too thin." Opening his other eye, and blinking to erase the fogginess, Shuichi sat up, and turned his attention to Hiros face.

A small smile was on his face as he met Shuichis eyes. Ruffling the singers pink hair, Hiro said, "I may be thin, but at least I'm ready for dinner. Which we have to be seated for in….now 15 minutes." He looked at the watch on his wrist as he finished. Then looked back to Shuichi, who was no longer on the bed.

Walking into the living room, Hiro watched as Shuichi ran back and forth from his room to the bathroom. In less then five minutes, Shuichi was standing before him, smiling in his new outfit.

"What do you think?" Shuichi asked, turning around on the spot.

Hiro looked Shuichi over, nodding his head he smirked, "I think that we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Grabbing his keys, Shuichi and Hiro left the apartment.

* * *

Well? How was it?

I hope you all enojyed this chapter, and I hope to get the next one up in maby an hour or so.

_-Holds up tea cup-_ Cheers

_**Love**_

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	7. Flashback To 2 Days Before

_Hey Guys!_

I would have posted this last night but...I distracted by...  
Wild Wild West _-drools-_ **Will Smith**!

Well I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter,  
I'm almost finished the story!  
YAY! Lol, so please...

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Pulling the CD player out of his bag, Shuichi glanced at the CD inside, Within Temptation. 

Removing it from the player, Shuichi pulled out its CD case and put it inside. Next, he dug once again through his bag for another CD. Deciding on one that he hadn't listened to a while, Nickleback. Inserting it into the player, Shuichi placed the headphones to his ears.

The sounds from around him vanished, as the song Photograph came on.

Tapping his fingers to the beat, Shuichi thought back to Friday night at the dinner.

He and Hiro had just managed to get there, K did have his gun out, but thankfully put it away. The waiters looked quite worried at the blonde maniac, and of course they were too frightened to call the cops.

After dinner, they took a limo to some bar. On the way they went over flight and living arrangements.

No one got home until at least late in the morning. So, K allowed them to all sleep in until around noon. He then wanted everyone to bring their bags or suitcases, to the Office so that nothing would be forgotten.

* * *

Shuichi rolled, from his side, to his stomach. The warmth of the blankets, heated from his body, made him feel almost as relaxed as last night. 

Everyone had a little too many too drink, but it was still very enjoyable. Sakano even let loose. Actually a little too loose.

Shuichi smiled at the memory of Sakano stripping off his shirt and dancing like a md man on top of their table. They actually sent Sakano home early in a cab to keep him from taking it all off.

Looking over at the clock, Shuichi moaned at the time, 10:15am. How he wished that his body would just let him sleep in a little longer. Laying their wide awake made him annoyed. He wanted to get up and do something.

Which he did do, he went over everything in his duffel bag and back pack to make sure he had everything he needed.

It was now 10:30am, and Shuichi felt a need to go outside. So grabbing his keys, Shuichi walked out of the apartment. His feet took him to a variety store down on the corner.

Walking inside, Shuichi nearly started to drool at the site of Strawberry Pocky. Grabbing a basket, he practically filled it to the brim with the pink treat. Looking up, he saw the hygiene isle in the back of the store.

'_Maybe I should just get some new stuff to take along. Then I won't have to worry about forgetting it when I leave.'_ He thought, making his way towards the isle.

His first stop, the shampoo/conditioner and body wash shelf. Looking at the variety of brands, scents, and colours, Shuichi came to a decision. He put a bottle of Strawberry scented shampoo, and conditioner, into his basket. Along with blueberry scented body wash.

Next, toothpaste, mouth wash, and other little things.

15minutes later, Shuichi made his way over to the front desk. His basket now consisting of – The shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Along with citrus mouthwash, mint toothpaste, a new hairbrush, and shaving cream with razors. Of course there was also the many boxes of strawberry pocky.

As Shuichi made it home to the apartment, he noticed that he had a visitor, Hiro. Who sat on the floor beside the apartment door.

Sighing Shuichi, looked at his red headed friend. "You're early," he stated, walking over to the door and unlocking it. Hiro stood, and followed Shuichi inside.

"I know. Suguru kept calling me, he believes that we should have been at the Office early this morning. I swear that kid works to hard." Hiro announced as he flopped down onto the couch. Shuichi went into the bedroom and put all his newly bought items into his duffel bag. All, but two boxes of pocky also went inside the bag.

Closing the duffel bag, Shuichi took both the duffel bag and his back pack into the living room. Placing them onto the ground by the couch, Shuichi went to the kitchen and removed a beer, which he passed to Hiro.

Sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table, Shuichi looked up at Hiro. He noticed that the red head was troubled.

"What's up?" he asked, opening the box of pocky and removing two from the package. He then placed the box onto the table, only to have Hiro pick it up and remove a few for himself.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two of them. Shuichi kept his eyes glued onto Hiro, knowing that when he does that it bothers Hiro to the core. Which was proven when Hiro started to fidget on the couch.

"Come on Hiro, spill." Shuichi nagged, poking Hiros leg with his foot. His head resting on his arms on the coffee table.

"Mnhm," Hiro moaned, lifting his lower body to reach into his back pants pocket.

Shuichi watched as Hiro pulled out a small piece of white paper that was folded.

He took it from Hiros hand when he held it out to him. "I found it after I got home last night. It was in the laundry room."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow before unfolding the paper, his eyes skimming over the words written upon it…

_Hiro_

_I'm not sure when you'll find this, I think I hid it a little too well. You don't know how much I regret hurting you, playing with you're feelings. So this is the best way I know how to do it. I'm going to go and stay at a friends cottage until she gets there, maybe you and I can try again one day. But for now I think space is better. Yuki is going to arrive soon to take me up there._

_Once Again I Apologize,_

_Ayaka_

Shuichi kept staring at the letter, Hiro remained quiet.

"Yuki told me that he was going to his publisher's cottage for a meeting…" Shuichi mumbled, breaking the silence.

Hiro remained silent.

Throwing the note down onto the table, Shuichi rose to his feet and went back into the bedroom. Slamming the door shut, he sat down on the floor in front of the bed. Wraping his arms around his body, Shuichi dragged deep breaths into his now shuddering body.

After a few minutes, Shuichi was calm enough to return to the living room, Hiro had returned the letter to his pocket, and had finished the beer.

"Come on, we better get going." Shuichi mumbled, picking up the duffel bag and back pack. He waited for Hiro at the door, soon the both of them were on their way to the office to meet up with K and the others.

* * *

Shuichi once again turned to his bag, this time pulling out a hardcover book he purchased after arriving in America, Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer. 

Opening the cover, a loose sheet of paper fell out of it.

The paper was folded a few times, and was definitely worn out from being folded open and closed over and over. The creases were even starting to tear slightly.

Opening it for the millionth time, Shuichi let his eyes skim over the first two words, then to the last two words.

_To Shuichi,_

_Love,_

_Yuki_

"Excuse me sir?" A woman's voice tore his attention from the letter, glancing up, and removing his headphones, he met the eyes of one of the attendants.

Smiling, she resumed, "Sorry to disturb you sir, but we'll if you could just, fasten your seatbelt, and secure your loose items, we'll be landing soon."

Nodding his head, and returning a small smile, Shuichi did as he was told. Then glanced out the window as he started to feel the plane descend towards the airport runway, which was visible through the dark night thanks to the help of the runway lights.

"Am I coming home to Yuki? Or just Japan…" Shuichi mumbled quietly to himself, as he watched the runway come closer.

His stomach started to knot tightly as the plane descended faster, the plane landing on the runway with a screech of the brakes.

One more hour and then he would be walking outside the main doors of the airport.

* * *

There you go, Chapter 7, whatdo you think?  
Sorry That Its On The Short Side!

8 will hopefully be up tonight, and 9...well...we'll just have to see when that one comes

But now I'm off I have to go to shop for toothpaste, and my dad needs my help in getting groceries home, so im off!  
_YAY! its raining :D i love the rain..and lightning n thunder :D_

**_Please review! They inspire me ;)_**

_Love_

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	8. Flashback To 1 Day Before

_Hey Guys!_

Well here it is _Chapter 8_. I would have updated it sooner, but I wanted to get some of _Chapter 9_ started. To fill all of you in, **Chapter 9 will be the final Chapter of this story**, and a reminder to many of you, I do not yet do _Yaoi_ and I apologose for that.

I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm now off to finish cleaning my room.

So I ask you to please...

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

It was now Sunday, tomorrow he and the others would be leaving for America. Shuichi sat outside on the balcony watching the sun rise. K had told everyone to take the day and relax and do whatever they so desired.

It was the bands last day in Japan for a good two years. The sun slowly rose, its colours playing across Shuichi's face. In his hand he held a letter that he had written yesterday after returning to the apartment.

Rising from his chair on the balcony, Shuichi walked back inside. Dropping the letter onto the coffee table, Shuichi walked into the kitchen.

Pulling a bowl from the cupboard, milk from the fridge, cereal from the pantry, and a spoon from the cutlery drawer, Shuichi went and sat on the couch. Pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl, Shuichi sat back on the couch, bowl in hand, and looked around the apartment as he ate.

It was going to be hard to leave the apartment, since it had been his home for so long.

As he looked around he started to notice how much of a mess there was in the living room. With the lighting from the sun, he could even see the layer of dust on the TV screen.

* * *

After the plane landed, Shuichi and the others had to remain on the plane. The airport was crowded today, and they couldn't get unloaded until there was room at one of the gates. 

So Shuichi spent his time watching the activities outside, it had started to rain heavily on top of the workers. Once in a while one or two would slip on the wet ground, or fall into a puddle.

Glancing down at his phone, he pondered if he should call up his mother or one of the band members to come and pick him up. His stomach was still in knots, and thinking of Yuki made the knots clench tightly.

Sighing he put his phone away, and stood up to retrieve his duffel bag from the upper compartment. Which, he then laid on top of his backpack on the seat next to him.

Pulling his back pack from under the bigger bag, Shuichi once again removed the book Twilight from it. He had read it many times since he had bought it. It was addictive, and very interesting. Knowing that the plane would be stuck waiting for a while, he flipped open the book to where he had left off.

Upon reaching the page, a photo fell out from between the back cover and the last page.

Picking it up off of his lap, Shuichi looked at the image. The picture was of him and Yuki, it was taken a good few years ago at a party that Sakano had held at his place. Shuichi had leaned in to kiss Yuki, and just as their lips were about to meet, K jumped beside the two of them and took a picture with his camera. Both Shuichi and Yuki had looked at the camera from the corner of their eyes.

About a week later K had given Shuichi the developed picture. It turned out amazing, K's time was perfect.

That was Shuichis most prized picture of him and Yuki. Before he had left he had slid it out of the pure glass picture frame, and into his hard cover journal that he wrote his lyrics in.

Flipping the photo over, Shuichi aloud the quote that he had written on the back of it, 'xoxYuki and Shuichixoxo'. Under that he had also written, "We call it love, they call it a sin."

* * *

Putting away the milk, and his dishes into the sink. Shuichi looked around the room, and came to a conclusion. 

Today he was going to spend the day doing what he always does the opposite of, clean.

Fetching a basket from the closet, he first started in the kitchen and the living room. Towels, and forgotten clothes went inside the basket, then to the bedroom. The next victims to fall inside the basket were the bed sheets, and pillow covers. Soon followed, by more forgotten clothes. In the bathroom he threw in more towels and face clothes, and of course more clothes.

"I never realized how many articles of clothing Yuki and I owned…" Shuichi mumbled to himself, as he bent over to retrieve a sock.

Placing the basket in front of the front door, Shuichi turned to his next task, dusting.

Two hours later, Shuichi was talking the elevator down to the main floor. When the silver doors slide open, Shuichi turned towards the laundry room. It was empty when he got there, so he went to the middle of the room to one of the counters and started to sort everything out by colour.

Not long after he had 4 washers going. Sitting back in one of the chairs, Shuichi got comfortable. This was going to take a while, but hey, it kept him busy.

Hours later, Shuichi hauled the now clean clothes into the apartment, and over to the bedroom. He then set to work for sorting out where everything had to go, and fixing the bed.

Later on, Shuichi had cleaned the bathroom, then turned his attention to sweeping then mopping the floors.

By 7:45pm, Shuichi lay sprawled out on the couch, exhausted. Looking down on the coffee table, Shuichi stared at the letter he wrote for Yuki.

He then turned his attention to the clock, 7:46pm. By this time tomorrow, he would be in America.

"Without you…" Shuichi mumbled, as his eyes started to drop.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now shortly be unloading, so we ask for you too all sit tight, and we thank for you flying…." 

Shuichi drowned out the attendants voice as she started to thank everyone for using this certain airline, and then going on about how everyone was to unboard from the plane.

* * *

It was about 10:30pm when Shuichi woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. Grumbling, he rose to his feet and walked over to it, glancing through the peephole. 

A stuffed rabbit greeted Shuichi when his eye focused. His body shoke slightly with held back laughter, as Ryuichis face came into view, his broad smile taking up the entire view of the peephole.

Smiling at his friend, Shuichi unlocked the door, and moved to the side as he opened it. Before Shuichi knew it, he was on the floor, with Ryuichi groping his neck tightly, cutting off his air circulation.

The carefree, lead singer of Nittle Grasper, was dressed in black baggy shorts, and a tight red v-neck sweater. He wore a black vest with red stitchings, one of the pockets on it seemed a little bigger than the others. He wore black running shoes, with neon green socks.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Ryuichi cried, as he sat up, straddling Shuichi. Tears streaming down Ryuichis eyes, as he looked down at Shuichi who lay pinned beneath him. Ryuichis stuffed bunny, Kumagoro, lay a few feet away.

Laughing Shuichi attempted to sit up, Ryuichi swung his leg over Shuichis waist so that he was no longer straddling him. Now Ryuichi sat cross legged beside Shuichi, who closed the door with his toe.

Shuichi crossed one leg under him, and had the other bent, he rested his left arm over it. His eyes smiling as he examined his distraught friend.

"I'll come back Ryuichi, and besides, you can always come and visit." Shuichi suggested, trying to cheer up his friend.

Ryuichi sat there, thinking over what Shuichi said. Moments later, a big smile appeared on his face. "I can show you where I stayed! And introduce you too my friends down there! And, and all the places that I went too…" Ryuichi continued rambling on about his own trip, years before, to America. After he finished and took a deep breath, it was decided that once Shuichi and the others got settled, that Ryuichi would be able to come down whenever he wanted to, to hang out with Shuichi.

Now the two of them sat outside on the balcony, Ryuichi sat on the ground, Kumagoro held in his arms as he stared up at Shuichi, who sat in his chair.

"So what time does your flight leave tomorrow?" Ryuichi asked, finally calmed down from earlier.

Looking over the night lights of Japan, Shuichi responded, "K wants us at the airport I believe by noon. The plane leaves around 2ish."

Ryuichi nodded his head slightly, also turning his gaze to the night lights of Japan. "You gonna miss it?"

Looking down at Ryuichi, Shuichi laughed, "Yea…It's going to be hard for the first while, but I'll definitely miss this."

The two friends sat in silence, until Ryuichi jumped up and sat on Shuichi's lap.

"I almost forgot!" Ryuichi laughed to himself, as he opened up his vest pocket. Shuichi watched Ryuichi. Wondering what the carefree singer had, Shuichi waited patiently.

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hand," Ryuichi whispered excitedly. Shuichi followed what he was told to do.

A cold heavy item was placed in Shuichi's outstretched. Once the weight of Ryuichi holding onto it, was lifted, Shuichi looked down into his hand.

There, resting in the middle of his palm, was a pure silver cross.

Shuichi glanced up at Ryuichi when the other singer started to talk, "I know you're not a catholic or anything, but when I saw this design I thought of you. So I thought I would get this made for you, as a going away present."

"You said that you saw this, what do you mean that you got it made for me?" Shuichi asked, looking back to the silver cross. It had to be at least four pounds of silver. _'Is this real silver?' _Shuichi thought as he rubbed his thumb over it.

"Yes it is real silver," Ryuichi announced, as if reading Shuichi's mind. "And I was at the store, I'm not revealing the name to you, can't have you going there and finding out the price now can we? Anyways, I was at the store and I was flipping through the book thing that shows patterns. I saw the cross, and then I got this picture in my head. So I asked the owner if I could make a design, and for them to create it. He agreed, so I did, and vola. Your going away present!" Ryuichi finished, while throwing a fist in the air, only to bring it back down around Shuichi's shoulders.

Shuichi laughed, Ryuichi always was there for him, and always knew how to cheer him up.

Looking closer at the cross, Shuichi noticed something that the night had concealed from him. There was a rose pattern, wrapping itself around the cross, it came out in a 3D manner. As Shuichi rubbed his thumb over it, he looked up and smiled at Ryuichi.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. I love roses." Shuichi whispered.

"I knew you would love it! And to make it better…" Ryuichi's voice went low, as he once again reached into his pocket. This time, he produced a matching silver chain, which he held before Shuichi's eyes.

Taking the cross from Shuichi's grasp, Ryuichi attached the chain, to one of the vines at the top of the cross. Dangling it and smiling at Shuichi, Ryuichi leaned closer to his pink haired friend, and clasped the necklace around his neck.

As the weight of the cross fell onto Shuichi's neck and chest, he wrapped his arms loosly around his friend, in an embrace.

"It'll be my 'Good Luck' charm while I'm gone," Shuichistated with a laugh.

It took a minute for Ryuichi to clue in, to what the joke was. When he did, his laughter joined in with Shuichi's.

* * *

Shuichi remained sitting on the plane, as he watched the other passengers around him unload. As he waited, he played with the single earing that rested on his right ear. His other hand, lightly held onto the silver cross that remained around his neck. Over the 2 and a half years away from home, he had only removed it once. And that was only because he had to get a cat scan done to see if he had a concussion. K had decided to throw his gun at Sakano, to try and get the manager to stop worrying about concerts, or something. Shuichi wasn't quite sure the cause. 

Looking around him, Shuichi noticed that he was almost the only one left. Getting to his feet, Shuichi slung his backpack onto his shoulders, and lifted up his duffel bag with his left arm.

* * *

Later that night, Ryuichi had finally departed close to 11:30pm. Allowing Shuichi to go back to sleep. This time, he changed into his pajamas, which consisted only of a loose pair of dark blue pajama bottoms. 

Shuichi looked around his and Yukis bedroom. This would be his final night sleeping in this room. Tomorrow night he would be sleeping in a new bed, in a foreign country.

Sighing Shuichi made his way over to the bed, and curled up under the blankets. His hand resting upon the cross that lay around his neck.

The last two things running through his mind were, an image of Yuki, and the words he had written upon the piece of paper for Yuki.

* * *

Shuichi stood waiting as the security went through his 2 bags. Dark blue glasses concealed his eyes from those around him. But many people recognized him by his hair. 

Surprisingly enough, no one had come over to the singer and ask him questions. He was great full for that. Looking around, Shuichi looked through a set of glass doors, that separated the baggage pickup and check, from the main lobby. He watched as family and friends were reunited with one another. All the smiles, laughter, and tears. Whenever the door opened he could hear them. He could hear the soft murmuring of the people talking, he could hear children crying or laughing. How Shuichi wished he could be among them, laughing, talking, feeling a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"Sir?" A woman's voice cut through Shuichi's envious trance.

Returning his gaze to the officer that held his luggage, he responded, "Yes?"

"You can take your stuff now Mr…..?" she waited for Shuichi to respond

He didn't want to but knew he had no choice. So he let the words slip slowly past his lips, "Shuichi Shindo."

A lush pink blush traveled up the female officers neck and to her cheeks, she stared unblinking at Shuichi, which started to annoying him. With all the years he had been a singer, he still wasn't used to it when someone would stop and gawk at him It was times like those that he wished to be a normal person.

Sighing, Shuichi thanked the officer, grabbed his two bags, and started towards the door. A slight laugh escaped him when he heard the woman talking to one of the other workers.

"Oh my god! Do you know who that was?"

"No..who?"

"Shuichi Shindo! He's back! Oh my god…I touched his stuff. I touched his clothes!"

Shaking his head, Shuichi pushed open the two glass doors. Thankful that the crowds, that now surrounded him, did not recognize him. Slowly he started the ten minute walk to the main doors of the airport, blending in right away with the crowd of bodies around him.

* * *

Alright you guys, Chapter 8 what'd ya think? Lol, how bout this, if I get a good amount of reviews for this chapter, I'll update chapter 9 as soon as I finish it!

**_Dun dun dun!  
_**  
Lol or I'll just get lazy and update it anywayz reviews or not

But now I am off, to prepare myself for tommorow when I get yelled at and when my dad banns me from writting until I get to work on my Spanish Project...but no worries if he does that then I will do it but only for you guys!

Its annoying having to get bristol board and waste paper on pictures etc.  
Like i love doing projects , but the class im in, i just dont click with it, and the teacher isnt my faveourite, and I know that, thats a stupid reason as to why im not doing the project and i feel bad about it but gah ...actually you know what, me and two of my friends all agreed after I mentionmed that in gr.9 we were homework crazy always getting everything done but now in grade 10...its more slow and not homeworky...its weird

Okay im gonna stop rambling now

**LOVE TO ALL!** I want to thank so far everyone that has reviewd, I love them! You guys are great inspiration and support

_**Love**_

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	9. Flashback To Monday, Home

Hey Guys

Well here it is _Chapter 9_, the **_Final Chapter._**

**engmbt **I'm now waiting for you to update!I kept my end of the bargain Lol  
To those of you wondering wtf? This was **engmbt's **review: _Excellent... I'm constantly drawn into your story. Tell you what- you update yours- I'll update mine.. deal?  
_And Of Course** I ACCEPTED!** _Mwahahaha!_ But ya people check out her story I **love** it so far _Keep up the good work girl!_

Okay it is...8 minutes till midnight I'm exhausted and I probably made a number of spelling/grammar mistakes but thats okay I guess cause it happens. _I pray that this chapter turns out good. Please let me know._

So you guys, I hope you enjoyed my story, and I hope you watch out for my future creations.

So please...

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

The next morning, Shuichi was up by 9:30am, showered, and ready to go. At 10:00am the limo, that was picking everyone up from their homes, would arrive for him. Then it would be on straight to the airport. K was apparently at the Office, making sure that all the luggage was loaded and ready to go. 

Shuichi made his last round of the house. Making sure that he had everything he needed, and that the apartment was neat and tidy.

Having a sudden _'nature calls moment'_, he hurried into the washroom to relieve himself. Afterwards, as he was washing his hands, he took a good look at himself in the mirror.

This morning he had chosen to wear a plain, navy blue, long sleeved, button up shirt. With baggy beige pants, that had a various amount of different sized pockets from the knee up. He also wore a pair of sunglasses, but at the moment had them resting on his head.

The top 2 buttons on his shirt, remained open, revealing his neck, and a bit of his upper chest. Ryuichi's gift to him rested against his neck. Shuichi bent over the sink, lowering his head slightly. The cross dangling before his eyes.

Taking a few deep breaths, Shuichi turned off the bathroom light, and remained in the small rooms darkness as he took a few more deep breaths. He had never been as nervous as he was now. Running a shaky hand over the back of his neck, Shuichi stood up straight, and exited the room.

Walking over to the balcony window, Shuichi looked over the city of Japan. This would be the last time, possibly even forever, that he would be looking through this window, at the view he had loved since he had first laid eyes upon it.

'_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll  
todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero  
Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase'_

Shuichi looked over his shoulder at the kitchen counter, then over at the clock on the wall. 9:59am.

"Hn, just like K to be on time or a few minutes early." Shuichi laughed nervously to himself.

Sighing, he made his way over to the counter and grabbed his cell phone, and keys. He still wasn't sure as to why he felt the need to keep his key to the apartment, but it didn't feel quite right to just leave it here. Picking up his leather jacket from where it rested on the armrest of the couch, Shuichi slung it over his shoulder.

Walking into the hallway, Shuichi slowly closed the apartment door, not wanting to leave. The last thing he saw before he closed the door, was the note for Yuki, which still lay on the coffee table where he had left it.

As he locked the door, left the apartment, and joined the others in the limo, the words that Shuichi had written in the letter for Yuki, sang in his mind.

_Yuki,_

_By the time you get this tonight, I'll either be in America with the others, or almost there. Yes, I lied to you, saying that I was leaving on Tuesday. I'm sorry that I lied, but, after I read the letter that Hiro receive from Ayaka, I just couldn't take it anymore. And then the other day when you left the message on the answering machine saying that you wouldn't be home for a few hours, it hurt more when I found out that you were just going to go see Ayaka. She also left a message on the machine, plus I saw the two of you at Coral Café. And taking her up to 'your publishers' cottage? You told me that you were going for a meeting, and the I find out from Hiro that it's Ayakas cousins cottage? _

_How could you do this to me Yuki? You've told me many times that you loved me, and yet you do this too me? Playing with my heart, my emotions? I love you, but I can't do this. I can't keep going on with this pain._

_I hope that you're happy, that's all I ever wanted you too be. It just hurts me knowing that I'm not the one._

_Shuichi_

* * *

The main doors of the airport grew bigger and bigger as Shuichi got closer to them. His back pack now slung over both shoulders, and his duffel bag held tightly in his left hand at his side. His right hand, rested in a fist in his pocket. Inside his fist lay the letter that fell out of his book back on the plane. 

Upon reaching the main doors, they slid open. Shuichi received a small gust off wind to the face, his step unfaltering. The rain had long since stopped, leaving a cool damp atmosphere around him. Shivering slightly Shuichi looked around the dimly lit parking lot around him.

* * *

Two hours into the flight to America, everyone but Shuichi had fallen asleep. They still had a good few hours to go, so sleeping seemed to be the best thing to do to pass time.

As Shuichi shifted to try and get comfortable, he slipped his hands into his jacket pockets. Just as he got comfortable, he felt the rough sharp edges of paper in his pocket. Raising an eyebrow, Shuichi moved his hand slightly so that it rested inside his palm. The soft sound of crinkling paper could just be heard as he brought his now fist out of his jacket.

Unfolding his fist before his eyes, a small folded up piece of paper greeted him. Curious, since he didn't remember putting anything into his pocket, Shuichi unfolded it.

Once it was unfolded he scanned slowly over the writing. Which was clearly Yuki's,

_To Shuichi,_

_I know that what you saw, had a great impact on you. And it probably will for a while. I wanted to let you know that I love you, and everything I told you was true. I don't have a proper explanation yet as to why I didn't pull away from her at first, but I can tell you this, she means nothing too me. Today she and I went out for coffee to talk, nothing happened, we just talked. She and I worked everything out, and I believe her when she told me that she was sorry and felt bad for causing you pain. Since you'll probably be getting this on the plane, you'll already know by then that my publisher is Ayaka's cousin, so we have decided that since her and Hiro's relationship will be wobbly, I'm going to take her up to my publishers cottage with me. Don't worry I swear to you that nothing will happen. Hopefully those two can work something out._

_Well I guess I'll end this here, so please call me when you land in America. Just thinking of you not being here with me, in our apartment, in our bed…makes me feel lonely already. Please have a safe trip and you know that no matter what time it is you can always call me if you need to._

_Love,_

_Yuki_

Shuichi's hands shook as he read the letter over and over again. Tears formed and flowed down his cheeks. He had jumped to conclusions, he didn't think. He left Yuki a letter…

'_He must have gotten it by now…'_ Shuichi thought slowly as he glanced outside the plane window.

"Shuichi are you alright?" Suguru's voice flowed over to Shuichi from where he sat. Shuichi nodded his head and with a cracked quiet voice he whispered, "I'm fine." Not wanting to glance at the other boy, not wanting him to see his tears.

It grew quiet once more as Shuichi still kept his eyes on the sky outside._ 'I can't believe how foolish I was...I am...Oh God Yuki, what have I done now?'_ He thought as more tears coursed down his cheeks.

* * *

Shuichi glanced down and tightened his grip on his duffel bag. After he and the others landed in America, and got settled in their assigned apartments for the tour, he had tried multiple times to call Yuki. Not once able to get through to him.

After months of trying, Shuichi had given up. Occasionally he would call the blonde author, but would always be greeted with either a busy signal or Yuki's answering machine. He never forgave himself. The pain he went through, had created numerous hit songs he had written over the two years. They seemed to have drawn more attention then he had before. But he didn't care.

Walking down the sidewalk towards the bus terminal, Shuichi's free hand still fiddling with Yuki's letter in his pocket. Upon arriving at the bus stop, he watched the people around him. Most of the people that were waiting, were on their own like himself. Over half of which looked like they could go for a long nap. Then there was also an elderly couple, and a mother with two small children.

Sighing, Shuichi walked over to the corner wall of the airport, and leaned against it. He knew that he should be thinking over where to go, but he felt too tired to worry about it. As he came to the conclusion that he would just go to a hotel until something got worked out, the bus pulled into the empty lot.

Shuichi watched with bored, tired eyes, as passengers got off the bus. The driver following shortly after to unload their stuff from the luggage compartment on the side of the bus. Shuichi brushed his hair away from the right side of his face to behind his ear. Revealing his earing. A few drops of cold water started to hit him. Glancing up, he felt more droplets hit his face. Slowly gaining speed.

When he saw the driver of the bus return inside the bus, he pushed off of the wall and headed towards the crowd ready to get on. The rain now coming down harder. He had only gone about three steps when he felt a hand on his upper left arm. The pressure preventing him from going any further.

Glancing over his shoulder, he opened his mouth to tell the person off. But no words came out. The person holding him back reached over with his other hand and removed Shuichi's glasses. Causing the pink hair singer to blink quickly, as he adjusted to the hard rain on his bare eyes.

Finally finding his voice, he croaked, "Y-Yuki?"

The blonde haired author stared down into Shuichi's eyes, emotions running through his own. No words went past his lips though. Instead he lowered his head and softly pressed their lips together.

It was almost like the first time they kissed. Shuichi's stomach jumped and he started to feel light. He felt Yuki's hand twine through his hair on the back of his head. His other settled on Shuichi's hip. The duffel bag had dropped to the ground. If this was a dream, Shuichi didn't want to wake up.

Slowly, Shuichi brought his arms up, one wrapping around Yuki's neck, the other laying on his chest. Their lips were now pressed more firmly together.

When Shuichi felt Yuki's mouth open slightly against his lips, and tongue slid over his bottom lip. Shuichi opened his own mouth slowly, allowing Yuki access. Their tongues met, and touched slightly at first. Then the kiss deepened until they were fighting for dominance.

Reluctantly they both pulled apart, the rain still falling around them. Both of them were completely drenched by it.

"Yuki I'm so sorry." Shuichi rushed.

Yuki, still holding onto the back of Shuichi's head, pulled the pink haired boy against his chest. "I know." He replied.

Holding onto Yuki, Shuichi lifted his head slightly to look at the older man, "Why didn't you take my calls? Or even return them?" Shuichi asked, desperate to know why he felt betrayed.

"I didn't know what to say. I really did want to, and I even would be half way dialing your number, but would have to hang up. But I would always hang up I would just…freeze." Yuki mumbled, trying to pull words to properly describe it. Quickly though he added on, "And please, believe me when I say that I wasn't ever with anyone while you were gone."

Shuichi was shocked, the Yuki he always knew would be straight forward. Then again they were both heavy with emotions, and Shuichi knew for sure that he was exhausted. Not even thinking over what Yuki had said before responding, Shuichi went, "I believe you Yuki." He knew that Yuki loved him, and he didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"Yuki? Can we go home now?" Shuichi pleaded with Yuki as he snuggled more into the older mans soaked chest. He felt Yuki nod, then pull away from the embrace. Yuki then bent down and grabbed Shuichi's duffel bag, together with Yuki's arm wrapped around Shuichi's shoulder they made their way over to the parking lot. Yuki's black car coming soon into view.

Both knew that they would talk it over more later on, but first they wanted to get home to a dry warm bed. But they both did at least get what they wanted, what they cared for.

To be back in each others embrace.

The car ride was quiet, Yukis free hand held one of Shuichi's, whom was asleep thoughout the drive. Within an hour, Yuki was shaking Shuichi's hand. "Come on, wake up, were almost there."

Still slightly out of it, Shuichi sat up and looked around. Their ahead of them was their apartment. The one place Shuichi had wanted to be, next to Yuki's embrace.

"Home."

* * *

_Well there it is._

I hope it was **enjoyable**

_**Thank you all**_ for reading and reviewing, _allthereviews were supportave and amazing_. And to many of you that like pictures, I'm gonna see if a friend of mine will draw some for me for this story. If she will then I'll post that info on my profile.

But for now goodnight, and I'll hopfully be back soon with a new story.

_**Love**_

_-MercuryAshlingPrincess_


End file.
